Warrior Songfics
by Shandril Wielder of Spellfire
Summary: Like the title, and it's rated T so I have room to write. First: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Note:May take requests.


**Ok****S...F**** is Squirrelflight, ****A...F**** is obvious (Ashfur), and ****S...L**** is where I've skipped a line in the song because it just didn't fit. Got it? And yes, I tend to skip around views often. First One-shot about Ashfur liking Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight liking Brambleclaw, and Brambleclaw liking Squirrelflight back. AND first Songfic.**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN WARRIORS OR "CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER" BY EVANESCENCE. THEY ARE OWNED BY WHO-EVER OWNS THEM (IN THIS CASE EVANESCENCE AND ERIN HUNTER), AND I WOULD JUST MESS THEM UP IF I DID!!!**_ Ok disclaimer over.

S...F

What was he hiding from me, Squirrelflight wondered. It has something to do with that, that _brother_ of his, Hawkfrost. Why, she wouldn't be surprised to find out that he was as ambitious as his father. Why else would he try to choose some-one not in his Clan to show his loyalty to?

_**Don't cry to me**_

_**If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me.**_

She was sitting near the warriors den, Ashfur and several others were out on a hunting patrol. She had a mouse between her paws. Oh, StarClan! Why did that thought hurt her so much? Oh, that mousebrain! If he loved me, he would come and apologize.

_**You want me,**_

_**Come find me**_

_**Make up your mind.**_

Why did her life have to be such a turmoil? Ashfur or Brambleclaw? And who would Brambleclaw choose? Her or that foxdung Hawkfrost. Oh, if only he would take her warning about him. Hawkfrost gave her the shivers. There was just something about him that seemed... out of place.

_**Should I let you fall,**_

_**Lose it all?**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself.**_

She hissed in annoyance. Why did she ever think she could love some one who didn't trust her? Brambleclaw... if only he would come back to her.

_**Can't keep believing,**_

_**We're only deceiving ourselves**_

_**And I'm sick of the lie,**_

_**And you're too late.**_

Why couldn't he just make up his mind? Who was his loyalty to?

_**Don't cry to me  
If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me.**_

She hissed again. Well,_she_ certainly wasn't going to apologize. _She_ didn't do anything wrong.

_**You want me,**_

_**Come find me**_

_**Make up your mind.**_

Well, if he was going to put another cat before her, then maybe he shouldn't be the one she spent the rest of her life with. If he wasn't going to make up his mind, then she didn't know what she would do if he kept playing with her feelings.

_**Couldn't take the blame,**_

_**Sick with shame**_

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game.**_

And of course it wasn't her actions that made cats believe in him. _He_ was acting more and more like Tigerstar every day. She just _knew_that it was Hawkfrost that was influencing Brambleclaw.

_**Selfishly hated,**_

_**No wonder you're jaded**_

He used that excuse every time. He says the reason that he did everything is because cats don't trust him. What does that have to do with anything? His father may have been Tigerstar but that doesn't give him an excuse to act like that.

_**You can't play the victim this time, **_

_**And you're too late.**_

StarClan, why did she love a cat that sat so contentedly behind a mask?

She would not, absolutely _would not _apologize to him. He's the one who didn't think she was important enough, his loyalty seemed to lie with Hawkfrost instead of his leader, Clan and her.

_**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me. **_

_**You want me,**_

_**Come find me**_

_**Make up your mind.**_

Brambleclaw came up to her and said, "Squirrelflight, I need to tell you something."  
"Yes, Brambleclaw?"Her voice, carefully neutral.

"I need to tell you in private."

She said,"Fine." When they were alone, Brambleclaw said, "I'm sorry Squirrelflight, but he's my kin. But you should know, I put you before all others, even my leader."

S...F

As her and Brambleclaw walked back towards camp, their tails entwined, they ran into Ashfur. He looked angrily at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and opened his mouth as if to speak. He closed his mouth with a snap when he saw how close they were.

S...L

A...F

Ashfur looked at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and all he wanted was to lie next to her and breathe in her sweet scent. But somehow, even though he knew it never would happen now, that made him long for it even more.

_**You only want it cause it's over,**_

_**It's over.**_

As Ashfur picked his way back to camp, he started thinking, about Squirrelflight's obvious choice. He started to feel guilty. He didn't belong with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw did.

_**How could I have burned paradise?**_

_**How could I - you were never mine.**_

Then he realized-it was her loss, not his. If she wanted to be with Brambleclaw, then fine. He'd see how soon it was before she came running back to him. Or maybe he should tell her about that _traitor_she thought she loved. She would see that it would never work out with Brambleclaw.

_**So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,**_

_**You would be here with me.**_

S...F

Brambleclaw and I were enjoying the mouse that I had never finished when Ashfur came padding up to us. He said,

"Hello Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight, may I talk to you in private?" I exchanged a look with Brambleclaw, and he nodded encouragement. When we were a ways off from everyone else, by the stone wall, Ashfur started talking. He was saying that Brambleclaw was a traitor, and that he had plotted killing Leafpool. I put my tail against his mouth, my eyes hard. "Why would you say such lies? Get out of my sight, NOW!"

_**Don't lie to me,**_

_**Just get your things**_

_**I've made up your mind.**_

_**Yay! I will accept requests as long as they are in the first series or The New Prophecy. I haven't read the rest. So, send in a song and a pairing, and I might do it! And I know it might not fit, but I changed the song and what happened SLIGHTLY so it would fit. Kay?Cause this song just really fits them.  
**_


End file.
